Love's Gift
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Just a little fluff fic of Belle finding out and telling Rumple about the bundle of joy she is expecting in nine months and his thoughts on the matter. Please R&R :)


**Author's note: This idea just came to me randomly and I wanted to write it. Not sure when it's really set, but it's Storybrooke. This is my first RumBelle fic, so please tell me what you think of it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Peeping at the bright sunlight that carefully slid out from around the curtains, Belle lazily rose from bed, placing her feet onto the hard wood floor. As she stretched, she noticed a small card sat on the bedside table with her name on it, written in Rumple's elegant handwriting.

She smiled as she unfolded the white card and read:

_**Belle~ Gone to the shop early today; had an appointment. I'll be back for lunch. With love-R**_

Her smile brightened as she thought about her beloved. He always left her these notes if he disappeared off early or wouldn't get back until late.

She quickly stood up in order to make her way over to the wardrobe, to choose what to wear. But as she stood, a wave of nausea washed over her and she immediately sat back down in order to stop herself from being ill. She sat for a moment, taking deep breaths, before deciding to try again. She lifted herself from the mattress just slightly but was overcome with the feeling again.

Trying to keep calm, she thought about calling Rumple. He would rush home immediately if she told him that she did not feel well. But what about the appointment he had left early for? And the other people that needed his services? Belle was far too selfless to drag him away from people who wanted help.

She laid herself back down on the silken sheets whilst she thought about what she could have. She had read many books on medicine both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke, and could give herself a rough diagnosis.

She ran through each idea she could think of, starting with a simple sickness bug and finishing up with some exotic diseases that you could only get in tropical countries. She quickly discounted these, and continued making her list, including one possibility that did not involve her actually being ill.

'No,' she thought silently. 'I can't possibly be.' She decided to give standing up one more attempt in order to check the calendar that hung on the bedroom wall. This time, the nauseous feeling was still there, but was no where near as overwhelming and she managed to walk cautiously over to it. Counting, she realised her monthly cycle was off too.

'That's not possible,' she thought again, but decided quickly that she would have to check.

Banishing all the feelings of sickness from her body, she quickly changed into a dark blue dress and threw on her coat before venturing out into the chilly spring morning.

She walked fairly briskly through town, constantly bombarded with thoughts, until she reached Clark's convenience store. A wall of heat greeted her as she opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"Good morn-Achoo-ing Belle," said Sneezy as she walked further in.

"Hello Sneezy," she replied "Are you okay?"

"As I'll ever be with this cold," he managed to say before shoving another wad of tissues under his nose.

Belle smiled at him before continuing on her little quest. She picked up a few things that they needed (toothpaste, soap) before finding what she had come in for.

She reminisced over the conversation she and Rumple had had when he had given her a tour of the town and the shop. He had made a passing remark when walking down that particular aisle of "Pregnancy tests... you won't be needing those." A small laugh escaped her lips as she remembered.

She bit her lip whilst thinking about how she didn't want to be asked any questions about it. If Sneezy noticed, what might he say? She knew the ever persistent problem everyone had with Rumple so what would they say about her having his child? She would just have to hope he was too preoccupied with his cold to notice, Either way, she had to know.

She took her small bundle up to the counter, and much to her relief, Sneezy erupted into a large sneezing fit as he scanned the items. She paid him quickly, shouted 'bye' over her shoulder and left, her items in a bag swinging beside her.

Having almost run back to the salmon pink Victorian (eager not to run into anyone at that moment), she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Shrugging her coat off of her shoulders, she walked up the flight of stairs and into the bathroom. A small bubble of excitement floated through her chest as she emptied the contents of the bag and took the item she needed from the pile.

A couple of minutes later, a squeal of joy and amazement passed her lips as she looked at the '+' that had appeared on the white stick. A baby. Their baby.

Belle could hardly wait to tell Rumple the good news.

* * *

Walking up the steps to the front door of his, and now Belle's, home, Rumplestiltskin's mood lightened considerably. He had 'enjoyed' both Regina's and Charming's presence that morning, neither of whom he particularly liked being around.

He wished that Regina had not specifically asked to see him that morning. He would have loved to have stayed in bed and watched as Belle opened her soft blue eyes and smile radiantly at him. Alas, he had missed this sight and had had to arrange lunch with her instead.

He opened the door in one graceful movement and stepped inside. His eyes immediately landed on the bottom of the stairs, where Belle was sat, a beautiful smile illuminating all of her features.

Despite her grin, his first thought was one of concern and worry.

"Belle, are you okay?" he asked her taking two steps forward to stand in front of her. He noticed that her right fist was clenched, enclosing something that he could only see the ends of.

"I've never been better," she replied, a slight laugh in her voice. And before he even had time to ask what it was in her hand, she loosed her grip on it and lifted it up for him to see.

On her palm was what he recognised as a pregnancy test, but as he took a closer look, he saw the small plus sign that had appeared upon it. His eyes widened and he heard Belle giggle as he sank to the floor next to her.

"You're... It's really...a baby," he stammered, as she stretched forward and ran her palm across his cheek.

"Yes," she replied simply, her smile now softer as she looked at his awed expression.

"And you're happy with this?" he had to ask, always had to give her a chance to reject him, though from her smile he knew what the answer would be.

"Of course I am. Nothing would make me happier."

And with that, Rumple smiled. A pure, genuine smile that very few people ever got to witness. He saved most of them for Belle.

"Oh, my beautiful Belle," he sighed as she moved herself closer to him and ran her hands through his hair. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that said everything that he wanted her to know. I love you. I'm overjoyed. You are my second chance.

He, the man who played with words to manipulate and tease, could never find the right words to express to Belle what she meant to him. Words just were not enough for that.

But in that moment, he realised that she _was _his second chance. A second chance at love. True love this time, where Belle loved him for who he was and would not leave him ever again. But ultimately, he had a second chance at life. To change his darkness to light and to be a good man again, the one she could see, the one she had always seen. And now they had the chance to raise a family, together.

Their lips parted and Rumple pulled Belle tightly to him, almost though she may disappear into smoke if he let her go.

After a few minutes of sitting together at the base of the stairs in their comfortable embrace, Belle announced:

"We should tell Baelfire. After all, he will be a big brother."

Rumple continued to smile at her, placing a hand on her still flat belly.

"I think that is a very good suggestion," he replied, kissing her again briefly and relishing what he felt when hearing her giggle again, before helping her to her feet.

So together, arm in arm, they walked back out of their house and along the street to tell his son that Beauty and the Beast would finally have a chance at that their happily ever after.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) Please review as I would love to know what you thought. Any prompts are welcome as well, because I would love to write more of what you guys want to read.**


End file.
